


Drawings (Medic x Reader)

by MaybeNot42



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: "Just fuck me already.", Drawings, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Sex, Shy, Smut, You're an amazing artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeNot42/pseuds/MaybeNot42
Summary: Medic finds you sleeping in your room and a little notebook with your, well, fascination.





	

The door slowly creaked open, creating a streak of light from the the hallway. The room the door opened into was dark, except a lamp which light shone upon the upper part of a woman.

Medic peaked in and saw this.

"Fräulein?" he said in a questioning tone, to see if Y/n was awake.

She lied in over the desk which also held the turned on lamp. Her head was resting on her arms which were crossed.

She did not answer his calling, so he proceeded and walked further into the room. He slowly moved forward until he was besides her. He watched her torso rise and sink as she breathed. It was almost hypnotic.

He forced his eyes away from the movements, and turned his attention to her face, but it was covered by her h/c colored hair. He bend down and gently brushed some of it to the side, tucking it behind her ear. He cherished the way it felt under his fingers.

A glowing picture appeared in his mind: Him having his fingers tangled in her smooth hair, as their lips smash together in a passionate kiss. Her hot moans against his ear as he slowly goes down her neck, kissing and biting it, leaving dark bruises that marks her as his.

He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Nicht jetzt," he growled in a low voice. 

He turned his attention to her now exposed face. The lamp lit her up and she looked angelic. Her lips were slightly apart. He took in all her beautiful, and to him, perfect features.

"Y/n...." he started in an attempt to wake her up, but he cut himself off.

As his eyes had roamed her face he had noticed a pencil lying between her face and right arm.

Medic picked it up and inspected it.

His mind littered with memories of Y/n sitting alone, curled up in a chair, her e/c eyes filled with concentration as she focused on a little notebook in her hands. Her face would always hold a small smile and sometimes she would even hum a low melody.

Medic had always admired her from afar. Watching as she stroked the pencil over the paper in swift, but secure movements with her delicate hands. Whenever he approached her, she would quickly close the book and put the pencil behind her ear. Then, if he asked her what she was doing, she would always attempt to hide her face with her h/c ringlets and say it was nothing.

Y/n was an extremely shy girl, but Medic only found that adorable.

She always used the same pencil

Now Medic stood with that exact pencil.

'Wenn sie hat den Bleistift, sie musst das Notizbuch auch haben,' he thought with a slight smirk.

He had always wanted to see what was in that notebook, but Y/n never let anyone know. She would always say it was her little secret, while blushing madly.

And it was impossible to get it while she was not there, since she carried it on her always.

None of the guys new what was in that book, except for Spy who had sneaked up on her at one time. His reaction had been a smug grin spreading across his face. Afterwards he had leaned down besides her and said "Zhat is beautiful mon amoureuse artiste," in a slightly mocking tone.

Y/n had looked up at him with a mortified look in her eyes. 

"Please don't tell anyone," she had then said in a desperate tone.

"Of course mon ami," Spy had then nonchalantly said. "'our secret is safe with me."

Medic, along with most of the other mercenaries, had just sat there and watched as the scene unfolded.

And Spy had kept his word. He had not told anyone what was in that notebook, although he of course brought it up from time to time to mock them.

Now Medic was looking around the room, trying to find the notebook. And he did.

The little black book just lay there on the desk. He picked it up and opened it.

It was a pencil drawn picture of him. 

Medic just stood there, mouth agape as he starred at the picture. He couldn't believe she had drawn something like this.

He quickly began turning the pages.

It was all him. Y/n had filled the little notebook with drawings of Medic, taking in every little detail of his features. There were some drawings where he was drawn in his work attire and other everyday outfits, others….. not so much.

Medic was shocked. All this time Y/n had been drawing him. Looking at him, when he didn't notice. He smirked slightly at the thought of her gazing at him the same way he gazed at her.

"Mmmmhhhh..... M....M..Medic?" Y/n slowly lifted her body off the desk as she yawned and stretched her arms over her head arching her back.

She blinked a few times before fully seeing what was going on. And what she saw made a deep crimson color spread across her face.

She simply stared at Medic who looked at her with a raised eyebrow and an almost devilish smile playing on his lips. Those luscious lips of his.

And Y/n soon found the reason to the look on his face. He was standing with her notebook in his hand.

'Oh God,' she thought as Medic slowly approached her, since he had taken a few steps back when he had found the book.

This was the last thing she wanted. For Medic to find out about her feelings for him, but judging by his smug grin he had already figured it out.

"M..M..Me..Medic," She started. "I can explain." Y/n was clearly panicking not knowing what to do.

Medic simply gripped her chin gently and looked her dead in the eye. "No need liebling," he whispered in a husky tone, and then he leaned in and kissed her.

Their lips were soft against each others. Medic was being very gentle, but soon put on more pressure and made kiss even more passionate. He put his hands on either side of her head.

He desperately wanted to do more, but stopped himself from jumping on her, and doing the things he had only dreamed of doing.

Y/n was in a trance. She loved every second of it and almost couldn't believe it was happening. She felt as Medic gently bit her lower lip asking for entrance. She giggled silently at his gentleness, but she happily parted her lips and felt as his tongue moved into her mouth, slowly exploring his new territory. Y/n moaned lowly as his tongue explored every part of her mouth.

Medic suddenly pulled back, breathing heavily. The small moan hadn't gone unnoticed. He smirked at Y/n.

She just stood there and looked up at him, panting. Missing his warm lips on her own.

"Medic... please," she said in a whisper.

"Bitte was," Medic said with a smug grin, knowing exactly what she had said, but he wanted her to beg him even more.

"I want you," she said, a little louder this time, but still not loud enough for Medic.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I need you!" Y/n almost yelled in a desperate tone.

That seemed to be enough. It was the words Medic had always dreamed of her saying and now it was reality.

He grabbed her hips, pulling her towards him smashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. He lifted her up, which resulted in her wrapping her legs around his waist and hands around his neck, using it as support to keep her up.

As they kept the kiss going, Medic slowly proceeded to lean down over the desk beside them, so Y/n now was lying with her back on it. Their lips parted, and Medic looked down at her beautiful form. She was panting. His eyes turned dark with lust as he attacked her neck with kisses, trying to find her sweet spot and did so. He was rewarded with a high pitched sound from Y/n. He bit down on that spot, continuing to kiss and suck it until there was a dark love bite visible.

“You’ve been letting your imagination go wild, have you?” The question was sensually whispered into your ear, the german accent rolling of Medic’s tongue.

Y/n just laid there, not being able to do anything but whimper and moan as Medic's large hands roamed her body, sliding them under her red shirt, drawing circles on the small of her back with his fingers. He then proceeded to rip her shirt off exposing her bare chest. Y/n felt her nipples perk up and Medic saw it.

Licking his lips he stared at her exposed skin. She was beautiful, stunning. And the sounds she made was like music to his ears. He felt aroused in a way he hadn't felt in years, as he cupped her breast with a hand, his thumb making circles around her hardening nipple. He pinched and pulled the other, pressing the thumb down on it from time to time.

Medic slowly kissed down Y/n naked torso, hearing her pant and moan out his name.

She arched her back from the pleasure rippling through her body, feeling the heat and the wetness that spread between her legs. She bucked her hips up against Medics crotch only to discover a very hard tent.

She grabbed his hair, playing with it and tangling it between her fingers. "Please Medic." she begged. She needed attention between her legs and as she could feel, so did he. 

Medic heard her plea and stopped teasing her breasts.

"I want you to make me yours," Y/n continued in between pants.

Medic looked her in the eyes and saw nothing but pure love. Love for him.

Gently stroking her cheek with a hand, he then started to unbuckle his belt, removing it and sliding down his pants and underwear, allowing his inflamed erection to breathe. He then massaged Y/n’s hips slowly, making her gasp.

Medic then yanked down her jeans and panties with both hands, exposing her wet womanhood. He slowly traced a finger along her lower lips.

"I don't want to be teased," he heard Y/n moan. "Just fuck me already."

And he did. He thrusted into her with his length and a mix between a moan and a whimper erupted from Y/n’s throat.

Medic stopped his actions, scared that he had hurt her, but she just told him to keep on going. He hold her hips, as he continued to bury his length deep inside of her, moaning from the pleasure of having her tightness around him.

Suddenly, Y/n felt Medic hit something deep inside of her that made her cry out in pleasure.

Medic had found her g-spot. He continued ramming into her, hitting that spot every single time, making both of them moan loudly.

"Medic I'm gonna - Arhhhh!" Y/n screamed as she hit climax and came all over Medic's member. She tightened around him and that send him over the edge and painted her walls white.

They stood there a couple minutes, panting and breathing heavily. 

Medic slowly pulled out and Y/n whimpered, feeling empty without him.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"You are an amazing artist," he whispered lowly.

Y/n just looked at him with a smile full of love. This felt so right.

She put her hands on either side of his face. "I love you." she said in a blissful tone.

They embraced each other.

"Ich liebe dich auch."

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, hope you enjoyed it and didn't see it as a waist of your time!


End file.
